


Friends and Acquaintances

by VesperLord



Series: Ragnarok [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperLord/pseuds/VesperLord
Summary: A short story that takes place in the universe of Ragnarok, another DR fic I'm writing. The link is here: (http://archiveofourown.org/works/7986394/chapters/18274561), and I reccomend reading at least the prologue of Ragnarok first, that way you can get a basic idea of the world.Any and all feedback is be greatly appreciated!





	

**Author's Note:**

> In terms of time, this takes place about three days after Sato's death.

Mikan Tsumiki stood on top of the school building, looking down. Day after day, things just got worse… and especially with the incident that happened earlier this week… well, Koizumi’s bad mood had influenced Saionji… who was crueller than ever. Mikan took another step forward. She was close to the edge… all it would take would be a couple more steps. 

“Hi.” A voice said, causing Mikan to nearly trip and fall off the roof in fright. She turned around to see a boy in what looked to be the uniform of the reserve course, with black pants, a plain white shirt, and a black tie that hung loosely from his neck. He had brown hair, with a large point…  _ an ahoge _ , Mikan thought, that stuck up at the top of his head, almost like an antenna.

“W-what d-do y-you want?” She asked the boy.

“Well, I was coming up here to vandalise the place.” He shrugged, setting down a duffle bag. “Want to help?”

“W-what?” Mikan blinked in confusion.

“I should probably start with introductions…” The boy stood up, extending his hand. “Hajime Hinata.”

Mikan didn’t shake it. “W-why do you w-want to v-vandalise up here?”

“Oh, I’m just one of the many reserve course students being screwed over by the Steering Committee, and I want some petty revenge that probably won’t do anything but get me arrested, and cause more jobs for the Ultimate Janitor.” Hinata shrugged. “And considering they’re kicking me out tomorrow, this is my last chance to do anything.”   
“Y-you’re g-getting kicked out?” Mikan blinked. “A-are y-you a t-truant or s-something?”

“Not yet.” Hinata sighed. “I was only here for a project… I agreed to it a couple days ago, only for someone to come see me this morning and say ‘Sorry, we found a better candidate for the project, so you’re going back home.’ So I came up here for petty revenge… it won’t actually do anything except make me feel better for a few hours.” Hinata pulled a spray can out of the duffel bag. “Want to help? If you’re an Ultimate, you probably won’t get in too much trouble… and you can just say I roped you into it, threatened or blackmailed or whatever. I could care less at this point.”

“I… I d-don’t…”

“Hey, it’s a better option than what you came up here to do.”

Those words cut through Mikan’s thoughts like a blade. “I… I… what?”

“Look, your buisness is yours, I’m not going to pry. But I’m not stupid.” Hinata shook the can around. “And trust me when I say that isn’t the best answer.”

“Y-you d-don’t know anything about m-me…” Mikan muttered.

“You’re right. I don’t.” Hinata agreed. “But there’s gotta be a different way to handle things… have you talked to anyone?”

“Who’d want to talk to worthless garbage like me? I-I’m surprised y-you want to…”

“Why do you think you’re garbage?” Hinata set the spray can down. “I mean, if you’re wearing that uniform, you’re an Ultimate. In the eyes of society, that puts you leagues above most other people.”

“Th-that’s society. Not me.”

“Fair enough.” Hinata nodded, walking closer to her. He sat down with his legs hanging over the edge of the roof, looking out over the city. “This is one hell of a view…”

“Y-yeah…” Mikan nodded.

“So… what class are you in?” Hinata asked.

“S-seventy s-seven B…” Mikan sat down beside him.

“Seventy-seven B… hey, would you mind doing me a favor then?” Hinata rummaged in his pockets, pulling out a crumpled piece of paper. “Could… could you give this to Chiaki Nanami? I think she’s your classmate…”

“N-Nanami? Y-yeah… sure…” Mikan absentmindedly took the paper.

“You promise?”

“I… I promise.” Mikan nodded.

“Thanks a bunch.” Hinata smiled at her, before standing up. “Well, I’m gonna continue with my vandalising, you’re welcome to help.”

“I… I’m n-not…”

“I’m not forcing you.” Hinata gave her a reassuring smile. “If you don’t want to, I get it.” He shook up a spray can, taking the lid off and beginning to spray paint onto the wall.

Mikan looked down, looking over the school grounds. She noticed a man with dark green hair wandering around, seemingly patrolling the campus. “Sakakura…” She muttered aloud. 

“Sakakura? The head of security?” Hinata wandered over. “It is him… hold on a second.” He pulled a can of bright pink paint out of the duffel bag.

“Wh-what are y-you doing w-with th-that?” Mikan asked.

“A couple days ago, I went prying around this building, and that asshole beat the crap out of me.” Hinata shook the can up and took the cap off, aiming it at Sakakura. “Want to bet that I can hit him from here?”

“I-is th-that a good idea?” Mikan asked.

“Nope.” Hinata shrugged, before shooting a stream of paint in Sakakura’s direction. He sprinted back to behind the door, waiting for the head of security to come barging up the stairs. Mikan followed, interested to see what would happen next

As the boxer barged through the door, Hinata sprayed pink paint all over Sakakura.

“You little shit…” the head of security growled, grabbing Hinata by the collar. “I should throw you off this fucking roof…”

Hinata responded by spraying more paint in his face.

Sakakura threw him down to the ground. “Do you have some sort of authority problem kid? Don't you remember what happened last time you trespassed around here? And last time you weren’t vandalising… you can be damn certain you’re not coming back.”

“I’m off tomorrow anyway.” Hinata shrugged. “Figured I’d deliver a big up yours before I did. Speaking of…” He sprayed more paint on Sakakura.

Mikan watched all this, stifling laughter.

Sakakura grabbed the can of paint from Hinata and threw it off the roof. “You, kid, are coming with me.” He said, grabbing Hinata’s arms and pinning them behind his back. Noticing Mikan, he frowned. “The hell are you doing up here? Were you with this bastard?”

“No, I came up here to vandalise. Offered to let her join in, but she refused.” Hinata shrugged. “Which is probably a good thing… else you’d be hitting a girl too.”

“I don’t hit girls.” Sakura scowled, shoving Hinata forward.

“Do you smell that?” Hinata sniffed the air.

“What?”

“Bullshit.”

“Shut your mouth.”

“Hey.” Hinata twisted his head around to look at Mikan. “You’re gonna deliver that note for me, right?”

“I… I guess…” Mikan muttered.

“Thanks.” Hinata smiled at her. “Good luck.”

“I’ve got a classmate who’s got enough of that for everyone.” Mikan smiled back.

Hinata laughed as Sakakura dragged him off.

After a few moments, Mikan walked back towards the edge of the roof. She looked out over the school, and the city it was surrounded by. “It is quite a nice view…” She muttered, before turning back towards the entrance to the building. She stopped outside the doorway, picking up Hinata’s duffel bag, and slinging it over her shoulder, before continuing down to her room.

***

The next day in class, Mikan approached the class representative, and handed her the note. “U-um N-Nanami? S-someone asked me to g-give this to you…”

Nanami took the note, and unwrapped the folded paper. She smiled as she read it, and looked up at Mikan. “Thank you for this… I didn’t know you and Hinata were friends.”

“I-I wouldn’t call us friends… b-but h-he’s a kind p-person. Y-you’re lucky to kn-know him.”`

“I suppose I am…” Nanami smiled. “You’re a good friend, Mikan.”

“F-friend? I… I don’t th-think I’ve had friends before…”

“Well then I’m honored to be your first.” Nanami smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, the first chronological deviation from the canon timeline is discussed, although we don't see it actually happen. I'm curious to see if anyone can guess who Hajime's replacement for the Izuru Kamakura project is.
> 
> Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
